This invention relates to a curable resin composition comprising a mixture and/or a preliminary reaction product of (a) a polyfunctional cyanate ester, prepolymer of the cyanate ester or coprepolymer of the cyanate ester and an amine (sometimes hereinunder referred to as component (a)) and (b) a compound having two or more acrylic ester groups represented by the formula ##STR2## wherein R.sup.1 is organic group comprising as a main chain or a member constituting ring C and optionally O and/or N, and as a pendant optionally hydroxy and/or halogen, when R.sup.1 is aromatic group, R.sup.1 has 6-35 carbon atoms, and when R.sup.1 contains no benzene ring, R.sup.1 has 1-15 carbon atoms, X is hydrogen or methyl, n is integer of 2,3,4,5 or 6 and valency of R.sup.1 is the same as n (sometimes hereinunder referred to as component (b)) and also relates to a curable resin composition comprising a mixture and/or a preliminary reaction product of component (a), component (b) and (c) a polyfunctional maleimide, prepolymer of the maleimide or coprepolymer of the maleimide and an amine (sometimes hereinunder referred to as component (c)). Cured resin obtained by curing each of the resin compositions has excellent impact-resistance, adhesive power, heat-resistance and chemical resistance.
In the prior art, a coating composition comprising a polyfunctional cyanate ester and an acrylic copolymer having two or more hydroxy groups or epoxy groups (Japanese Patent Publication (laid open) No. 11133/1978) and a coating composition comprising a polyfunctional cyanate ester and an acrylic copolymer having free carboxylic group were known.